True Love
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Hinamori adalah seorang penari hiphop pemula yang berasal dar kota Karakura. Untuk mengembangkan bakat, ia berangkat ke Tokyo dan masuk ke dalam sebuah sanggar tari bernama Pheonix. Disanalah, semuanya bermula..RnR?


True Love

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Aloha minna sama ^^

Saya buat fic ini untuk my fake sister, Rin-chan atau Dina-chan XD

Setelah dia sudah tidak satu akun lagi dengan saya, saya harap dengan fic ini dia bisa terus berkarya di masa depan XD

Happy b'day, gomen telat 2 hari

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mirotic © DBSK / TVXQ

Pair : HitsuHina

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, Garing, Typo, bahasa gaje.

.

Hinamori, seorang penari HipHop berusia 15 tahun. Ia bersekolah di kota kecil bernama Karakura. Di sana, ia mengembangkan bakatnya.

Kini, dia tengah berlatih di aula sekolahnya untuk meroda dan melemaskan gerakan jari-jarinya. Ia berhenti sejenak karena lelah. Ia merebahkan diri di lantai aula.

"Huft, capek juga," ujar Hinamori pelan. Rukia, sahabatnya, menghampirinya.

"Jangan merengut gitu. Nih, aku bawa minuman," kata Rukia sambil menawarkan sebotol air mineral pada Hinamori. Hinamori menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, sampai kapan ya aku bisa tampil? Ku pikir, aku ingin ke kota besar," gumam Hinamori.

"Kota besar? Tokyo?" tanya Rukia. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Di sana, aku pasti lebih bisa berkembang," ujar Hinamori, "Tapi, aku nggak ada uang. Haha."

Rukia memandang sahabatnya. Agak kasihan juga dia pada Hinamori. Hinamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rukia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

.

"Aku pulang," gumam Rukia sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Selamat datang," ujar Hisana, ibu Rukia. Di sana aa ayahnya yang sedang menonton TV.

Rukia langsung naik ke kamarnya. Setelah menutup kamar dan menguncinya, Rukia menyalakan laptopnya. Browsing google, lalu mencari informasi untuk sahabatnya, Hinamori, agar bisa berangkat ke Tokyo.

"Ini dia!" ucap Rukia saat dia menemukan info yang diinginkannya. Halaman tersebut berisi :

-Sanggar Tari Pheonix-

Menerima murid baru. Untuk anak-anak yang menyuki tarian modern / modern dance.

Lokasi : Jl XXX No 15, Tokyo.

Biaya : 1.000.000 ¥ per tahun

(Siswa akan dibimbing selama 4 tahun)

"Pasti mahal sekali untuk Momo-chan," ucap Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia melihat halaman itu lebih teliti. Matanya membulat.

_Bagi yang berminat tapi kurang mampu, dapat mengikuti penyisihan di kota Karakura. Tanggal XX pukul 3 sore. _

.

_Karakura, 07.00 a.m_

Hinamori berjalan gontai. Tiba-tiba, Rukia menepuk pundaknya. Hinamori terkejut. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori. Rukia mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Isinya adalah info tentang Sanggar Tari Pheonix.

"Ng? Ah, aku nggak punya uang sebesar itu," gumam Hinamori. Rukia merengut.

"Lihat lebih teliti dong! Tuh, di bawahnya masih ada tulisan!" pinta Rukia. Hinamori menurut.

Betapa kagetnya Hinamori membaca kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang dimaksudkan Rukia. Ia menatap Rukia. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Arigatou, Rukia-chan," gumam Hinamori sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

.

_Karakura, 03.00 p.m_

_-Dung dung dung-_

_Shijakeun dalkomhage, pyeongbeom hage naege kkeullyo__  
__Eonjena geuraettdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa__  
__Modeun ganeungseong, yeoreodweo Oh-_

Momo Hinamori bergerak lincah mengikuti irama lagu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya mantap, dengan senyuman di wajah. Menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan-kiri.

_Sarangeun mweoda? mweoda! Imi sushikeo Red ocean__  
__Nan, breakin' my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol__  
__Jogeum dachyeodo neon, kwaenchanha Oh-__  
_

Kini, Hinamori melompat ke depan, memposisikan tangannya di samping badannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya satu-satu, menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Sekali lagi lompatan dilakukan olehnya.

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
__He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin__  
__Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
__Neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin__  
_

Hinamori menggerakkan badannya ala robot. Ia melompat, kemudian menempatkan tangannya di panggung. Hinamori melakukan gerakan meroda. Dan, tariannya diakhiri dengan lompatan lagi.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Hinamori memberikan senyuman. Para juri terkagum-kagum akan penampilan Hinamori.

Rukia telah menunggu Hinamori di belakang panggung. Hinamori menghampiri Rukia. Mereka saling menatap penuh harap.

.

Para juri, yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, dan Tatsuki Arisawa kini tengah berdiskusi siapa yang akan mereka bawa ke Tokyo.

Ternyata, mereka berempat sepakat bahwa Hinamorilah yang layak untuk mereka bawa ke Tokyo. Yang paling senang dengan tarian Hinamori adalah Tatsuki. Tatsuki sangat suka gerakan jari-jari Hinamori yang lemas.

.

_Tokyo, 07.00 a.m_

Hinamori kini berada di sebuah sanggar tari. Tentu saja sanggar tari yang dinamakan Pheonix. Tatsuki dan yang lain memberikan sambutan yang hangat dan ramah untuk Hinamori. Hinamori senang sekali.

"Ah, terima kasih semuanya," ucap Hinamori. Ia teringat keluarganya dan Rukia.

Tatsuki mengantarkan Hinamori ke kamarnya. Mereka saling tersenyum. Akhirnya, Tatsuki mempersilahkan Hinamori beristirahat di kamarnya. Hinamori melihat ke jendela kamarnya.

Tampak dari sana, sesosok pria kecil berambut putih sedang berlatih. Pria itu sedang melakukan handstand. Setelah itu, dia melakukan gerakan roll dan lain-lain. Hinamori terkesima melihat gerakan pemuda itu.

.

Hinamori keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyapa pemuda tadi. Akhirnya, dia sampai di tempat pemuda itu.

"Ng.. ano..permisi, aku anggota baru di sini, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa?" sapa Hinamori. Pemuda berambut silver itu menoleh.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," katanya datar. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah. Kau anggota lama di sini ya? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Hinamori. Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Umur? 15 tahun. Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori terkejut.

"_Curang! Umurnya 15 tahun sama denganku tapi mukanya imut gini! Huhuhu,"_ batin Hinamori.

"Ah, nggak apa kok. Emm.." Hinamori kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hm, kamu anak baru 'kan? Sebenarnya kamu anak mana?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ah, aku tinggal di Karakura. Itu cuma kota kecil kok," gumam Hinamori salah tingkah.

Ichigo tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Dia memanggil-manggil Hinamori. Rupanya, Hinamori harus melapor pada atasan dulu.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Hitsugaya-kun," ujar Hinamori.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Momo Hinamori. Matta ne," ujar Hinamori lagi sambil melambai.

"Jaa ne, Hinamori-san," gumam Hitsugaya. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan latihannya.

.

TBC

.

Enaknya dilanjut nggak nih? Hohoho, untuk 14th division, apdetan ditunda sampai saya mendapatkan inspirasi, okeh? *ditampol*

Uh, gomen, saya lagi sumpek lantaran nilai UKK saya dapet 6 *mbuka aib, nangis gaje*

Hehe, wanna review it?

-Armalita Nanda R. Pamit! Wassalam!-


End file.
